1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light-tight cassette for a roll of light-sensitive strip material, such as photographic paper or photographic film, and more particularly, this invention relates to the light-tight cassette having a means of preventing loosening of the roll by the shaking during transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A roll of light-sensitive strip material is usually placed in a lightproof container attachable to a printer of, such as, a photocomposer in a light room without exposing the roll to light. The loading of the light-sensitive strip material is carried out by attaching the container to the printer and extending the light-sensitive strip material from the slot of the container to a prescribed position of the printer.
A conventional light-tight cassette is, as shown in FIG. 4, composed of a square tube-shaped body 18 and a pain of end panels 19 attached to both open ends of the body 18. The light-sensitive strip material 16 is coiled around a core 15, and both ends of the core 15 are rotatably supported by inserting a receiving recess 20 provided in the center of each end panel 19. The light-sensitive strip material 16 is extended from the slot 21 provided near one edge of the body 18 in the direction paralled to the axial direction. However, since the roll of the light-sensitive strip material was placed in the cassette in a rotatable state, loosening of the roll occurred by shaking or the like during transportation. As a result, the extending resistance of the light-sensitive strip material from the slot increased, and it caused the slip in the printer or the like. Moreover, the extending resistance became too great, the light-sensitive strip material could not be extended.
On the other hand, another container capable of preventing the loosening is disclosed in Japanese Patent KOKAI No. 60-156058. In this container, the core is fixed to an end panel by inserting a key into the space of the core through an opening bored in the end panel. However, in the case of this container, a light-shielding means was necessary to be added in order to shield light leaked through the opening. Besides, the key was necessary to be inseted at the assembly and pulled out at the use, and these works were troublesome.